It's Just Not Fair
by GhostlyOne
Summary: It's time for Harry to meet his destiny in the final confrontation between Voldemort and himself except there is a lot of unfinished business to take care of so what's a guy to do?


As the sun rose the hallways slowly filled with light and people started stumbling out of bed to get ready for another torturous/boring/fun-filled day of class, all except for a solitary person sitting on the window seat staring out the window in the Gryffindor seventh year's boy dorm, the one and only Harry Potter.

Shaking his head free from the cobwebs that had gathered over the course of the night he swiped his hand through his already messy hair and got dressed to go for a run around the lake. Taking care not to wake his roommates he slipped out the Common Room however he wasn't mindful to check his surroundings or else he would've seen a pair of eyes who tracked his movement and facial expressions then sighed as she walked back up the staircase, it was the start of another day at Hogwarts.

Harry ran to the lake then around for an indeterminate amount of time but when his watch started beeping telling him it was half an hour before breakfast he hurried back to the castle, to change into his uniform and get ready for another day that was his life. Racing toward the Common Room he was glad that it was still rather early so there was only a light scattering of early risers who were headed to breakfast.

Arriving at the portrait that led to the Common Room he mumbled the password and walked quickly toward the dorms when he was stopped by a quiet voice, "Good morning Harry, had a good run?" Turning to the tables he nodded a greeting and turned and ran up the stairs leaving the girl to look puzzled at his behavior before turning back to her work that needed her immediate attention.

Upon inspection Harry found that nobody was awake as of yet though Neville was showing signs of waking up or something that looked like it, throwing off his track suit he hopped in the shower and felt the relief when the hot water loosened his tense muscles from the run. Getting dressed quickly he walked back out and whistled a high piercing whistle that was bound to get anyone up.

With that everyone woke up and crashed onto the floor in an effort to get up with blankets still wrapped around them, with expletives and complaints thrown at him Harry merely smiled and pointed at the clock which served as a catalyst to get everyone going.

Whistling he walked down the stairs but stopped at the sight before him, the sight of his friends just enjoying the company of each other and it brought to home the conversation that he had with Dumbledore a few weeks ago.

_Flashback_

_It started out a normal day at least until breakfast when an unfamiliar owl dropped an owl onto his lap it said open without prying eyes, quickly stuffing it away he looked around to make sure no one noticed and no one did for the one who usually did that sort of stuff didn't really notice him anymore. Sighing he excused himself to read the letter in the privacy of a hidden room that Hogwarts had plenty of._

_Dear: Harry_

_I told you that from now on I will tell you the entire story no matter what and not in a somewhat misguided attempt to protect you. Well there is news and I need to speak with you in my office preferably within a sort time of you receiving the letter the password is Sherbet Lemon._

_Prof. Dumbledore_

_A cold feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, he had a bad feeling that something had happened that he wasn't going to like so he walked slowly toward Dumbledore's office and whispered Sherbet Lemon. The gargoyle opened to let him pass and Harry arrived at the Headmaster's door, he knocked and a familiar voice called out, "Come in Harry."_

_Taking a deep breath he walked in and to no surprise Dumbledore looked at him with a solemn face there was no twinkle visible in the electric blue eyes that radiated power._

_D: Take a seat Harry _

_H: Thank you sir what may I ask is the reason that you called me here_

_D: I am very sorry to be the one telling you this, but in a raid yesterday that was an effort to stem the random muggle attacks Remus was caught in the crossfire between Aurors and some Deatheaters and some of the curses interacted and…_

_H: NO! You are lying, Remus can't die, he can't leave me here all by myself, he is the last link I have to my parents, he was supposed to tell me all about my parents, he was supposed to my godfather, please Prof. please tell me you are lying_

_D: I am sorry but Remus is gone, he was gone before any medics could give him something to treat him_

_H: You're lying, I don't believe you, and I just saw him yesterday when he came to visit me at Hogsmeade_

_D: I know this is hard to take so I have excused you from your classes and your training, I also know this is not something you want to hear but you should be expecting to hear from me again soon because if the Deatheaters are killing to such an extent the final confrontation won't be far off, you might want to tell your friends that you have to leave soon _

_H: Thank you professor, goodbye_

_Running blindly he ended up in his dorm room which was empty since everyone was in class, drawing the hangings the placed a silencing charm along with a DO NOT DISTURB sign, then cried for all that was wrong with his life, for the death of Remus who was his last link to his parents, for the final bitter death of his innocence and childhood, for the fact that it hit home hard that he would have to go and face off against Voldemort and there might be a chance that he might not return._

_When he had finally cried all he could he lay on his bed staring at the canopy of his bed not thinking just in a trance which lasted throughout the day and when people came back from class he disillusioned himself so that no one would find him and no one knew where Harry he was after not seeing him anywhere the entire day. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know where he was, Hermione was almost frantic but Ron distracted her every time she was going to go look for him._

_This happened everyday for the next week and everyone was worried though only the teacher's assurances that Harry was still in the school kept everyone from going out to find him. Finally one girl had figured out where he was and walked up the boys' dorm and knocked on the door and expectantly received no answer. Twisting the knob she walked over the Harry's bed and sat on Ron's bed, pushing aside the curtains she addressed the air in front of her_

"_Harry I know you are here, what happened? What happened that you would be willing to disillusion yourself in order to hide from everyone? Tell me and don't think I will walk away without an answer." Sitting there she strained her ears for any noise whatsoever, her patience was rewarded when Harry shimmered into view not looking her in the eye he told her the whole story._

_Tears rolled down her face when she heard because she understood how much Harry loved Sirius and Remus and now both were dead and if she didn't know then Harry was blaming himself for it, but what shocked her was the next words coming from his mouth, "I have two weeks to get everything together, I know everyone will tell me that it isn't my fault and I guess I understand so instead of moping around I have to get him back for stealing everything I had and would have had."_

_Ginny didn't know what to say she in her unconscious mind knew that this moment had come but recent events like Hermione getting together with Ron had driven it even deeper. The big problem that Harry was in love with Hermione didn't help much so he turned to Ginny, whose crush had died down, and confided in her about his secret crush and the fact that he loved her too much to put her and Ron in even more danger. So he pushed them toward each other and now he had to endure going off to war and probably never get to tell Hermione that he loved her._

"_It's not fair Harry, that you knowing so much suffering will have to do this all because of some stupid prophecy that an old fraud made." That got a mirthless chuckle from him, however terrible it sounded at least it was some reaction rather than the dead voice and expressionless face. "Life's not fair and I leave in a week probably forever with Draco, I pity whoever gets in our way we have nothing left to lose at this rate death would be nice at least." _

_She cried out at that and threw her arms around him, "Don't say that if you die there will be so many people you are leaving behind and I am going to miss you so much you are the most understanding brother out of the six that I have."_

_Sitting up he held her in his arms and whispered soothing noises in her ear until she calmed down enough to hear what he said, "Ginny if I knew I was going to come back 100 I would promise you but I can't. However me dying would solve a whole lot of problems without me here there would be no one to oppose Ron and Hermione getting together, I think it would be for the best. Now I'm really sorry but can I talk to you later I am rather tired but I'll see you later at dinner."_

_At her nod he shimmered out of view and she got up waved her wand to clear her face and went to her dorm to think about the injustice of forcing Harry who has never known any real happiness to die before he could do anything. She cried to herself and wondered how Harry could bear it saying goodbye knowing he might never come back again._

_End Flashback_

He had a week left and making the necessary preparations he was ready to meet his fate now all that was left was telling his friends, but he was a coward he didn't want to face his classmates and even less Ron and Hermione's reactions. Shaking himself out of the daze he walked toward the portrait hole, greeting people he knew along with come professors. Upon arriving at the Gryffindor table he saw that most of the teachers were already there talking amongst themselves sometimes sneaking a glance in his direction.

The professors knew what was going to happen and the Order members that were part of the mission knew the gamble they were going out on but went along as this was the final confrontation which they had been waiting for ever since he was born.

Sighing he reached for some toast and eggs, eating quickly he managed to finish before many people got to the Great Hall and walked toward the dungeons with Prof. Snape and sat in his seat waiting for class to begin or something to happen. As it so happened a few minutes later Draco walked into the room and sat down at the cauldron next to him, soon the both were talking about their plans for the attack. Before they knew it the chatter of their fellow classmates reached their ears and they stopped talking and sat quietly waiting got everyone to file in and await Prof. Snape's instructions.

The chatter stopped when Snape swept in the room with a quick appraisal he waved his wand and the class had started, though some people were giving Harry strange looks but he ignored them and conversed with Draco in low whispers.

As soon as the bell rang Harry gathered his stuff and continued to talk to Draco as they walked toward Transfiguration class, again they sat together and continued their talk which was about the upcoming event though disguised as normal chatter. Prof. McGonagall didn't give a second glance at this but some of their fellow classmates did, they knew that Draco had changed sides but now he was being so open about it.

The next class Harry wasn't as lucky as to avoiding Ron and Hermione who had been basically glued to each other's side since becoming a couple. "Hey Harry what's up with you and Malfoy you never seemed so buddy, buddy with him before," said Ron. Harry made a noncommittal grunt and Hermione was about to continue interrogating but Ron had pulled her in an empty broom closet as they both had a free period. "Waving goodbye he headed toward Dumbledore's office and whispered the password and the gargoyle let him through once again leading him to Dumbledore's office.

Walking through the door he wasn't the least surprised that Draco was there, he nodded and looked to Dumbledore wondering what they were going to train in today. "Harry, Draco I have some bad news, instead of us having an extra week we have to go tomorrow night because our inside information said that tomorrow night is when he will be doing a ritual that will leave him at his weakest state before and after so it will be the best time to strike. I know we expected more time than this but this is an opportunity that we cannot waste. You both will have to say your goodbyes to everyone and meet me here tomorrow night after lunch."

The two looked at each other and then turned back to Dumbledore and nodded, "We understand and thank you for allowing us time to make our goodbyes and don't worry about us will use caution as to telling our friends what they can or cannot know," said Harry.

The two got up and straightened unconsciously as if making sure that they could shoulder the weight of the world. Looking at them Dumbledore suppressed a sigh these two young men had to grow up before their time and now he was sending them to fight maybe to their death. Oh the choices as a leader that he had to take the people he had to sacrifice just to save others. Waving his hand at them he excused them and told them they had to been excused from all their classes from their classes and to expect a letter from him with the time and place.

Walking out the door the two gave a rueful smile, "Well here it is the goal that we set out to reach, you know I'm glad that it you going with me Draco not because you are a Slytherin but because in the past few months I've come to like you as a person, I just wish I could've had a longer time to get to know you," said Harry. Draco smiled and clasped his hand, "Same here when I first saw you I thought it's Harry Potter here might be one person that my father would allow me to be friends with, but as rivals for the first few years here its nice to get to know you as a friend, also we'll meet in my dorm about fifteen minutes before the set time ok? asked Draco.

With a nod the two separated to find their friends to tell them they were leaving. The first person that Harry saw was Ginny pulling her into an empty classroom he said, "Ginny its' time for me to go." She was shocked and managed to stammer out, "But…it's…next week…isn't it?" Shaking his head he told her that it was absolutely necessary for him to go tomorrow.

Ginny hugged him and cried for Harry who was her brother in every way except for blood, she had a closer relationship with him than with Ron and now there was a chance that he might not be coming back. Even now in the wake of the devastating news he was comforting her and she was the one losing her mind, one thought came to her mind and that was, "What about Hermione, what are you going to about your feelings for her?"

Harry sighed, "I guess its time for me to let go there is no point for me to keep my feelings she's with Ron now and even I can't ask her to love me and wait for me even if she did love me back because there is a chance that I won't come back, as they say hang on tightly let go lightly."

Pulling away he hugged her and told her he had to go say goodbye to some other people but they would talk later at 11 when everyone was gone from the Common Room, nodding she let him go and watching his retreating back she was yet again struck by how unfair life was to Harry leaving him to carry the weight of the world on his thin shoulders.

Harry walked toward the Transfiguration classroom and when he stepped in he was at once aware of the stares of awe to be in the presence of Harry Potter coming from the first years, "Um…professor can I take a portkey to Godric's Hollow I would like to say goodbye to the Marauder's," Harry asked. There was the unspoken part about maybe this being the last time, with a slight nod she favored him with one of her rare smiles which always seemed to be the one that she reserved for him. "Thank you professor I'll be back in time for dinner I think."

Racing toward the apparation and portkey point he lifted the small delicate chain from underneath his clothing holding onto the crest of his family he whispered love conquers all. He was then thrown across space and time and ended up in the quiet neighborhood of Godric's Hollow and before him were his parents', Sirius' and the fresh grave of Remus all side-by-side.

"Hello Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus how's it going up there? You might already know this but the borrowed time that Mum gave me is about to be up because tomorrow I'm going to face Voldemort. I'm not scared though I mean what really do I have to live for there is no real anchor for me to stay here for. You know I read once that the most dangerous people in the world are the ones without anything to lose; I guess I fit that category because I have no real family except the Weasley's but they have their own problems, I have no one to give my heart to fully because the one girl that I can do that is my best friend's girlfriend. After the final confrontation what is left for me here? Nothing at all now that all of you are dead there is no tie for me here that I would have to sever. I wonder all the time what would have happened if you all had lived rather than died but it's all in the past I don't even know if I want to live or die. I'm so confused what should I do?"

A light wind blew around Harry and its light caress brought the smell of lilies and fresh grass, Harry smiled, "thanks mum and dad I needed that I guess the answers will come to me when they do. I just wanted to see you once before I die tomorrow then I'll see you in heaven, is it nice up there? Anyways I have to go now its' almost time for dinner and I can't be late so thanks for everything you have ever done for me."

He portkeyed back to Hogwarts but at Godric's Hollow an echo of Harry's parents stood and watched as he disappeared before Lily collapsed crying on James, "It's not fair I gave up my life so he could live and now he has to do this all because some stupid psycho-maniac takes it in his head to randomly kill people." James couldn't do anything other than make soothing sounds and to reassure her that if Harry had made it this far then he would continue to do so.

Reaching Hogwarts he decided not to go to dinner, the house elves could probably whip him up something, he chuckled upon thinking that Hermione would have a fit if she knew what he was doing. At the thought of Hermione his chuckle faded, it physically hurt that he couldn't tell her how desperately in love he was with her, but he couldn't if he did that he would probably lose both Hermione and Ron's friendship and he valued that the most out of all the things he had in the world.

Sitting by the lake a person sat down next to him, even without looking he knew who it was, speak of the devil. "Hello Hermione what are you doing out here and why aren't you at dinner for the fact why weren't you at any of your classes today? You can't just skip class if you feel like it you know. Is there something wrong?" Harry placed both arms on her shoulders and shook her to get her to stop talking. "Hermione don't worry about it I got excused from class today, here I'll tell you what's wrong, its' just that tomorrow…"

R: Hermione where have you been we have rounds to go to and Prof. McGonagall said that if I'm late once more then she's taking the badge back.

Hm: Then why don't you do it yourself first Harry was just about to tell me something

R: Well he can tell you later I want us to finish our rounds earlier so I can get some homework done.

Hm: You don't mind do you Harry?

Hr: No it's alright maybe I'll talk to you later

Harry got up and walked toward the castle leaving Hermione to stare at him pensively and Ron to look bewildered before he dragged Hermione toward the other direction. Harry fingered the D.A. coin and set the time for that night at nine-thirty in the Room of Requirement, he needed to tell the rest of his friends and if Ron and Hermione came while he did then it cleared up that problem. He needed to say all his goodbyes today so tomorrow he could train some more.

Walking toward the kitchens he passed several D.A. members and they nodded once in greeting and winked their right eye to signal that they would be there tonight at 9:30, now to get through three hours what to do. Tickling the pear and being bombarded by food from the house elves Harry figured might as well stay here for the time being as there was nothing else to do.

It was finally the moment of truth Harry took a deep breath he walked toward the familiar hallway that enclosed the fames Room of Requirement; looking at the door before him he had to suppress a chuckle, nice to know that people still conspired as to whether they would be able to catch him off guard. Charming a shield to cover his entire body while not giving much away he walked in and to no surprise three spells came flying at him which rebounded followed by a groan from the casters.

"Hey that was pretty strong Neville though you might want to adjust your grip just a bit to make the spell fly easier, and Dean your aim was slightly off so if you did hit it wouldn't hit the point you wanted it to go so either you adjust it or you might want to aim a little lower to get to the original point, and Liz your spell was kind of wavering so you probably were aiming at the general direction of the door so you should aim at an exact point to make the spell stronger."

Quickly Harry reverted to his teacher mode in teaching the members how to improve while his mind yelled,_ Coward why don't you stop stalling and get on with it they probably suspect already anyways._

Clearing his suddenly very dry throat he started delivering what would be the hardest speech that he would ever have to make, "Ok guys today will be the last meeting of the D.A with me presiding and I am now handing over leadership into the very capable hands of Neville Longbottom." Holding his right hand up for silence as the members whispered to each other about the startling news. He was about to continue to explain when a voice that belonged to Zacharias Smith spoke out, "What are you playing at Potter are you scared that we will beat you if you continue teaching us all your tricks?" "No its' just that tomorrow I will be heading into the Final Confrontation and I don't think I will make it back," he said in a resigned tone of voice.

The silence was deafening then the girls one by one started toward him to hug him all the while sobbing loudly, the guys waited till the girls were done then one by one they came and clapped him on the back telling him to come home safely.

When everyone stepped back to look at him again he asked them to do him a couple of favors, "First you should continue the DA because there was no telling what would happen once the final confrontation broke out. Second could they please not tell Ron and Hermione as he wanted to tell them his own way and therefore not make them worry unnecessarily. And finally can you please place some flowers on his parent's graves every so often because he might not be there to do it himself."

As the group nodded he quickly darted out the door and put a delay spell for 20 minutes to get out of there, he needed to do two more things before he left and he knew now was the best time to do it. Following the quickest path he ran toward Gryffindor Tower and entered the almost deserted Common Room, in a hidden drawer under the window seat he drew out two packages which he took back to his dorm where he cast privacy charms around his bed.

Flicking his wand the two packages were wrapped and ready to go then he set about to writing the notes to go along with it, biting the tip of his quill he finished the notes to each of friends and after attaching two to the packages with a muttered spell the packages and letters all disappeared and Harry lay back on the bed heaving a great sigh as he stared at the canopy of his bed.

His musing was interrupted by the tapping of a post owl at window, quickly opening the window he took the proffered scroll and read it through, his heart sinking from the first word and finally to the signature:

_Harry_

_Come to my office as soon as you receive this letter and bring your things you might not be able to go back to get it. The password is Cotton Candy, Candy Canes._

_Dumbledore_

With a wave of his wand his things were packed and he got dressed in his most comfortable clothes, taking the small pack filled with the necessary items like his potions, throwing stars, some prank items, a few photos, and his invisibility cloak. Tying his school cloak around his neck he looked in the mirror and was pleased that he looked neither as a Hogwarts student nor some random kid off the street. Casting the disillusionment spell and checking the mirror he walked out of his dorm and with one last look around he left the Gryffindor Tower.

Surprisingly though he wasn't nervous more like resigned to his fate, he had known this was coming for years and he had as much training as his teachers could possibly give him so in all respects he was ready perhaps in the body as well as the mind.

Passing a gaggle of girls he was struck by a random thought about what his life would have been like if he wasn't Harry Potter, first of all he would be able to go out with the girl he liked, have parents who loved him, and not have to look behind his back every few seconds. His breath caught when he spied Hermione and Ron walking up the corridor toward him, so moving along he managed to hightail it to Dumbledore's office and sighed in relief as he cancel the disillusionment.

"Ah Harry I'm glad to see you now that we are all here I have good news and bad news; the bad news is that we have to leave tonight because we cannot stay in one area for too long or else he will suspect something. The good news however is that we have managed to find out where he is hiding out, however only people with the proper portkey can get there and there is one portkey for two people. I will try to get there along with you but as soon as you get there the Order will arrive to fend off the Deatheaters for there will be a tracking charm specifically charmed for that area. The good news is that there are a lot fewer Deatheaters because we have drawn out a lot of them and depleted a huge number of his forces."

The two guys looked at each other grimaced on unison then turned back to Dumbledore, "We'll do it". "Ok then," said Dumbledore and with a solemn look procured a card that looked kind of like a credit card. "The word is Blood is Power." Harry and Draco reached out for it and yelled out, "Blood is Power", and then they were gone, each off to face their destiny that has been decided long before they were born.

The door to the office burst open and the members of the DA rushed in, "Where are they? They didn't leave yet did they?" blurted out Ginny. Their hopes that they hadn't left yet were dashed as Dumbledore looked at them and nodded his solemn head, "I'm sorry Ms. Weasley they have both gone off to face their pre-ordained destiny."


End file.
